Missing
by arctics
Summary: "Meu coração está batendo de uma maneira diferente, já se foi tanto tempo, e eu não me sinto o mesmo, você vai sentir a minha falta? Quando não houver nada para ver? Me diga, como isso aconteceu? E agora não há mais esperança para você e para mim."


Você sempre viu através de mim, sempre soube me decifrar, sabia respeitar meu silêncio, sabia como me acalmar, sempre esteve ao meu lado, e eram atos tão pequenos e simples, porém que me deixavam com dúvidas tão grandes. Conhecíamos uma a outra como ninguém, ou eu achava que nos conhecíamos tão bem assim. Eu poderia dizer que confiava cegamente em você, porque sim, eu confiava. Todos os dias eu aprendia mais sobre você, coisas que mais ninguém via coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Por mais que eu não quisesse, você atravessava facilmente as paredes que eu escondia.

Meus dias sem você realmente pareciam desertos. Eu acreditava em você, e bem, tudo em que acreditamos, para nós passa a existir. Eu zelava por sua felicidade, independente de quem fosse que a fizesse ou o que a fizesse. Com você eu me sentia segura e confortável. Você me afetava como ninguém e sabia como me quebrar. E com você eu descobri o que era amar, e o que era sofrer por amor, não achei que doeria tanto, e se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu juro que o faria, mas quando fomos ver já era tarde de mais, não?

Eu sempre estive lá para você, não importava o motivo, eu sempre estive. Se alguém te magoasse era para mim que você corria, era eu quem te consolava. Estive com você em seus bons e maus momentos. Sempre que você me ligava chorando dizendo que precisava de mim, eu largava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo e corria para você. Quantas vezes eu não deixei de fazer algo apenas porque você me pediu para que eu ficasse com você. Quantas vezes eu não inventei uma mentira apenas para acobertar uma fuga sua? Achava que com você meus sonhos deixariam de serem sonhos, e passariam a ser reais. Só não sei se me arrependo de ter feito tudo isso, acho que infelizmente não me arrependo de nada do que fiz por você.

Amizade se transformar em carinho é uma transição consequente, mas quando se trata de passar a amar e desejar uma de suas amizades acaba sendo algo difícil de lidar. Eu me vi apaixonada por você, mas não seria paixão uma definição para o desejo? Paixão de certo modo é o desejo de ter a pessoa, é uma atração intensa pelo outro, mas eu não apenas te desejava, eu gostava de você, gostava tanto que um dia me dei conta de que te amava, e não seria amar uma evolução de gostar? Em algum momento isso aconteceu, e eu quis que não fosse verdade, não poderia ser, além de ser errado, acima de tudo eu estava com medo. Mas poderia ser certo? Bem, eu queria que fosse.

"_Resista a ela, vamos você consegue."_ isso passou a ser um mantra para mim durante certo tempo, e no começo eu até tive sucesso, mas como resistir a você? A cada dia eu me perguntava quando tudo aquilo teria fim, e eu me permitiria amar-te em silêncio, permanecer apenas com a sua amizade, e seguir em frente. Eu passei a me perguntar o porquê de ser você, seria o sorriso? A forma de olhar? Seus gestos, forma de falar? Eu acredito que o conjunto todo. E bem, se anjos existissem, eu poderia jurar que eles teriam sua aparência e suas mesmas características. Eu sabia que o sentimento não era recíproco, me machucar desejando algo que eu não teria não era uma opção fácil para mim, e por mais que algo me dissesse isso seria em vão, eu me contraditei e tomei a decisão de contar-lhe o que me afligia.

[...]

_Era um dia nublado, e aparentemente iria chover rapidamente. Eu havia ligado para Demi logo cedo, na verdade eu a havia acordado, a voz rouca apenas me deixou mais ansiosa e aflita para o que aconteceria, mas não deixei transparecer, ela chegou e em pouco tempo já estávamos caminhando em direção ao meu quarto._

_- Demi? - A chamei enquanto a mesma se sentava em minha cama._

_- Sim? - Seu olhar se voltou a mim e a careta fofa que expressava o tom de dúvida já se fazia presente._

_- Posso te perguntar algo? - Perguntei um tanto receosa._

_- Mas você acabou de perguntar, Lenalena. - Aquele sorriso sacana, sempre ali, era uma de suas marcas registradas. - Você sabe que pode._

_- Engraçadinha. - Sorri e logo suspirei profundamente - Bem, o que você faria se acabasse se apaixonando por alguém muito próximo a você? - Eu perguntei seriamente._

_Ela me encarou, eu sabia que ela estava procurando meus olhos, mas não, se eu a olhasse naquele momento ela entenderia tudo, mas não era isso o que eu queria? Por que eu estava fugindo?_

_- Eu... - Ela parou por um momento e suspirou - Se eu sentisse que houvesse alguma chance de essa pessoa me corresponder, eu me abriria com ela._

_- Mas e se não houvesse essa sensação e mesmo assim você se arriscasse, não seria um tiro no escuro? _

_- Eu acho que você deveria tentar mesmo assim, e sinceramente a pessoa seria louca se não te correspondesse. - Ela abaixou seu olhar e passou a brincar com o nó dos dedos. Havia algo de diferente naquele tom de voz._

_- Eu estou com medo. - Disse baixinho e me encolhi. Ela levantou seu olhar e me analisou._

_- Hey, venha cá. - Estendeu seus braços me convidando a aninhar-me neles. - Quer falar sobre? - Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. - Tudo bem. - E então ela começou um pequeno carinho em meu cabelo._

_Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela era meu porto seguro, com aquele simples abraço foi como se todo aquele sentimento que vinha me afligindo durante esse tempo todo tivesse desaparecido. Fechei os olhos e me permiti pensar, eu a queria, já tinha vindo até aqui com a decisão de me abrir com ela, mas por que eu ainda estava fugindo? Uma parte de mim naquele momento gritava por medo, medo do que viria a seguir, mas a outra parte me encorajava a seguir em frente, e mais uma vez eu me via em um embate. Tentar ou não tentar? _

_- Sel, olhe pra mim. - Eu permaneci com a cabeça abaixada. Eu teria que olhar, e assim que o fizesse, ela entenderia._

_Eu levantei a cabeça, e assim que meu olhar encontrou o dela, eu estava desarmada._

_- Eu me apaixonei por você. – Sussurrei._

_O que veio a seguir foi o que eu não esperava. Em um momento eu estava receosa com o que iria acontecer assim que ela soubesse e no outro a boca carnuda pressionava contra a minha. Fechei os olhos com força e senti a mão puxar-me pela nuca, os lábios começando a se moverem sobre os meus. Ela estava me beijando. Sua língua pediu passagem, e quando a língua travessa finalmente tocou a minha, ambas suspiraram. A sensação que se seguiu, borboletas em minha barriga, era uma sensação indescritível. Sua boca era quente e macia, sua mão em minha nuca pressionava-me mais contra ela, a cada segundo que se passava ela me beijava com mais intensidade e afinco, o ar já estava escasso, então ela separou nossas bocas, por fim puxando meu lábio inferior, o que resultou em um pequeno estremecimento da minha parte. Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados e alguns minutos se seguiram em silêncio. Eu tentava processar o que havia acabado de acontecer; ela havia me beijado, Demi havia me beijado e de longe isso era a melhor coisa que eu já havia provado, a sensação dos lábios doces sobre os meus, sua língua sobre a minha, eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou por alguns segundos, um leve marejar aparecia no canto de seus olhos e ela soltou uma pequena risada._

_- Eu também. – E então ela sorriu._

_[...]_

Eu diria que aquele havia sido um dos momentos mais felizes e inesperados da minha vida, eu juro que nunca pensei que você pudesse sentir algo por mim além da amizade. Depois daquele dia tomamos a decisão de tentar. Tentar mesmo que soubéssemos que não seria algo fácil, que complicações viriam pela frente, manteríamos isso em segredo até que crescêssemos o suficiente para nos assumir. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que você era a pessoa que eu desejava que passasse o resto da minha vida ao meu lado. O momento em que me vi caindo por apenas uma alma, a sua; o momento em que eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa por você sem pensar duas vezes, e se me perguntassem o porquê de ser você, bem eu nunca iria saber responder.

Poderia ter sido um relacionamento perfeito, poderíamos ter dado certo, ambas queríamos a mesma coisa, bem, era o que eu achava. Dizer que você esta em um relacionamento com alguém e mesmo assim trair, não é algo digno de quem mereça respeito, mas você jurou que não fá-lo-ia novamente, e bem, você não o fez. Dificilmente um dia você irá achar uma pessoa que te amará como eu te amei, que fará tudo o que fiz por você. Meu amor por você era imaculado, algo considerado ingênuo e inocente, mas que foi corrompido por algo tão belo e cruel. Eu não entendi como aconteceu, mas você se afastou de mim como se não tivéssemos nada, como se nada nunca houvesse acontecido, como se promessas nunca tivessem sido feitas, e muito menos juras; passou a sair com todos os tipos possíveis de pessoa, passou a me ignorar, arranjar desculpas, passou a querer coisas que eu não podia lhe dar, você perdeu o controle de si mesma, você passou a seguir apenas os seus instintos de querer se satisfazer. A questão era a de eu primeiramente me auto respeitar, algo que você obviamente não fazia. Você foi covarde e cruel, disse-me que eu não era suficiente, então o que era? Desculpe-me, mas uma vida baseada em sexo e drogas não é algo que você deva se orgulhar.

Eu poderia reviver a cena diante dos meus olhos, as palavras circulando por minha mente, meu coração se apertando.

_[...]_

Precisamos conversar. Pode vir até aqui?

_Eu entrava em uma luta interna a cada dia que se passava, Demi estava se afastando cada vez mais de mim, não me dava noticias ou muito menos ligava ou mandava mensagem há um mês. Eu estava apreensiva, sabia que aquilo que estivemos construindo durante esse tempo todo estava desmoronando aos poucos. O que havia acontecido para chegarmos a esse ponto? Onde eu teria errado? Eu fiz a minha parte e me doei sem medo para que isso desse certo; vi isso da sua parte até certo momento, mas depois passou a ser algum tipo de brincadeira para ela._

_Havíamos brigado na última vez em que nos vimos, e ultimamente isso parecia ter virado rotina, brigávamos pelo mesmo motivo, algum tempo depois ela me mandava algo e estávamos bem de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Há duas semanas ela havia me ligado dizendo que precisava me ver e que sentia saudades, eu como uma tola que era cai mais uma vez. Eu tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez, eu precisava conversar com ela, por um ponto final em tudo isso; eu não estava aguentando mais. Sai de meus pensamentos quando senti meu celular vibrar indicando uma nova mensagem._

Abre a porta pra mim?

_Meu coração bateu mais forte contra meu peito e minha respiração vacilou por um momento, ela estava ali. Sai do meu quarto, indo em direção à porta em passos lentos, abrindo-a e me deparando com a pequena em uma aparência frágil, a pele mais pálida que o normal, um óculos escuro tampava seus olhos, estava mais magra do que a ultima vez em que a vi, mas mesmo assim estava linda e sem pensar duas vezes a envolvi em meus braços, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço, deixando as lágrimas caírem e me inebriando com aquele cheiro que só ela tinha, senti outro cheiro, algo doce misturado com álcool, e mais uma vez eu estava sendo fraca, correndo para seus braços como se não tivesse acontecido, como se ela fosse inocente e eu ainda a conhecesse. Senti-a envolver seus braços em minha cintura e murmurar um "shh, eu estou aqui", logo em seguida afagando minhas costas e depositando um beijo em meus cabelos. Ela me guiou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si, me desfiz do abraço, seguindo rumo a meu quarto com Demi em meu encalço, entrei no mesmo me encostando a parede esperando-a fechar a porta. O quarto estava escuro, com apenas a iluminação de uma luminária e alguns feixes da luz da lua._

_- Não vai se sentar? – Ela tirou os óculos o jogou em cima da cama e se voltou a mim._

_- Prefiro ficar onde estou. – Tentei não soar fria. Por mais que ela estivesse ali a minha frente depois de semanas e a saudade falasse mais alto, eu não poderia ceder, não poderia fingir que nada estava acontecendo e correr para seus braços, novamente. Minhas mãos soavam frio, eu estava nervosa, meus pensamentos a mil._

_- Tudo bem. O que você quer? – Sua expressão era impassível._

_- Não finja que você não tem ideia do por que eu ter lhe chamado aqui, Demetria. O que diabos está acontecendo com você? Você não liga, não da noticias. Não sabe o quanto fico preocupada toda noite pensando que você pode fazer alguma besteira. Bebidas, drogas e sexo, toda semana a mesma coisa? O que raios você está fazendo com a sua vida, Demi? – A essa altura eu já estava exaltada._

_- Nada que lhe diga respeito. Não acha que já sou grandinha o suficiente pra tomar minhas próprias decisões? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer sou eu que decido Selena. – Não havia alteração no seu tom de voz._

_- Eu me preocupo com você Demi, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? _

_- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que faço. – Ela já não olhava para mim._

_Alguns minutos se seguiram em silêncio. Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas, como raios ela poderia agir tão impassivelmente como se isso não fosse nada? Como se fosse algo normal? O quarto estava um pouco escuro e eu não conseguia encontrar o seu olhar._

_- Como isso aconteceu? – Meus olhos estavam fechados e minha cabeça baixa._

_- Isso o que? – Disse num tom sereno._

_- Nós, como chegamos a esse ponto? Parecia que tudo estava indo tão bem, e então você se afastou e começou com isso. O que você ganha transando com todas essas pessoas? O que você ganha saindo com esse tipo de gente, bebendo e se drogando? Olhe o seu estado Demetria, você está mais magra do que o normal, está com cara de quem não dorme bem há dias, acha que isso tudo está te fazendo algum bem? Você tem que parar com isso de vez Demi, você está se afundando cada vez mais caramba. – Eu não conseguia parar de gesticular a cada palavra, meu nervosismo aumentando cada vez mais._

_- Eu... Você não sabe de nada, não tente me dizer o que fazer Selena. Eu estou bem, ok? Não pergunte mais nada, por favor. Você não acha que eu não gosto de tudo isso, acha? – Um sorriso soberbo fazia-se presente em seus lábios._

_- Gosta? Desde quando você mudou tanto? – Minha expressão foi de incredulidade._

_- Sim, desde que percebi que existem coisas para se aproveitar ao invés de tentar brincar de casinha com você. Não somos mais crianças Selena, eles me dão o que você não me dá. Você é santa de mais, você vive em uma bolha esperando o momento certo, você crê em uma promessa ridícula, um anel por acaso diz o que você pode ou não fazer? – Ela cuspiu as palavras._

_- Primeiro, eu tenho autorrespeito, não vou sair por ai comendo ou dando pra qualquer um igual a você, segundo, você sabe muito bem o que esse anel e a promessa que fiz significam para mim, o que aconteceu com a sua promessa também? Ah, me esqueci, você é uma pessoa que não cumpre o que diz. Eu me respeito Demetria, se até hoje eu não fiz nada foi porque sim, eu estava esperando o momento certo, desejo foi o que não me faltou, porém você sabe que eu acredito na minha fé, você pode estar fazendo tudo isso, e eu infelizmente ainda vou continuar te amando, me entregar dessa maneira a alguém seria uma prova de que a amo, mas parece que meu verdadeiro amor não esperou, não? – Minha voz saia dura e trêmula._

_Meu coração batia tão forte contra meu peito, eu não podia acreditar que ela havia dito tudo isso tão impassivelmente. Eu estava ofegante, com raiva, meu coração doía, e de repente senti minhas costas baterem com força contra a parede, e meus lábios serem tomados com urgência, sua língua escorregando sobre a minha, as mãos apertando minha cintura com força, seu corpo imprensado ao meu, me fazendo perceber tarde de mais o quanto eu sentia falta dela, eu estava rendida mais uma vez, e isso não podia acontecer. Sua língua tinha um leve gosto de álcool e de algo amargo. O beijo ia ficando cada vez mais intenso, uma das mãos prendia as minhas acima da minha cabeça, enquanto a outra passava por meus seios e abdômen. Ela quebrou o beijo e moveu seus lábios até meu pescoço passando a chupar meu ponto de pulso, me fazendo soltar um gemido inconsciente. _

_- Então prove que você me ama, se entregue a mim. –Sua voz saiu rouca e sussurrada em meu ouvido._

_- Demi... – Dessa vez ela mordeu o lóbulo, e eu não consegui que outro gemido não me escapasse._

_Suas mãos escorregaram para dentro da minha blusa, arranhando minha barriga enquanto voltava a me beijar, eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, a boca de Demi na minha era como um entorpecente, eu não conseguia parar. Senti-a tentar levantar minha camiseta e levantei meus braços ajudando-a. Suas mãos foram em direção aos meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã, os tocando ainda por cima do tecido, seus lábios passando pelo meu colo. Ela me virou andando comigo até minha cama, me jogando na mesma. Minhas mãos foram até sua nuca trazendo-a para mais perto, se é que isso era possível, estávamos tão coladas uma na outra que não havia espaço. Suas mãos foram em direção ao fecho de meu sutiã retirando-o sem nenhuma dificuldade. Aquilo tudo estava tão bom, mas eu não podia me render, de repente suas mãos passaram a apertar minha cintura desabridamente, seus toques passaram a ficar bruscos. _

_- Demi, para. – Minha voz saiu baixa, uma parte de mim queria prosseguir com isso, e a outra gritava para que eu parasse, eu tinha que ser racional. – Demi! – Empurrei seus ombros com força fazendo-a cambalear para trás, lançando-me um olhar enervado, fazendo-me perceber que seus olhos estavam escuros pela excitação e também vermelhos._

_- Que porra é essa Demetria? Você andou se drogando antes de vir pra cá? – Somente agora eu havia me dado conta, o gosto amargo em sua língua só podia ser alguma droga. _

_- Eu.. – Antes que ela pudesse falar ergui uma mão indicando para que ela parasse, suspirei enquanto ela me encarava, eu a havia chamado ali para conversar, em um momento estávamos discutindo e no outro eu estava quase me entregando a ela, que merda eu estava fazendo? Por que eu tinha que ser tão fraca? _

_- Senta. – Esperei-a se sentar para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo. _

_- Eu te chamei aqui para conversarmos, então é isso que vamos fazer. – Ela não disse nada. – Eu só quero que você pare com isso, sabe o quanto dói ver você saindo com todos esses caras? Você parece ter o fascínio de fazer isso apenas para me ver desse jeito. Não é nem a primeira nem a segunda vez que discutimos por conta disso, eu estou cansada de pedir para que você pare com isso, você parece ter muito bem consciência do que faz, você se diverte, sai por ai toda noite com um cara diferente, e eu fico aqui tentando não pensar nisso. Eu te chamei aqui para que pudéssemos conversar e tentar resolver tudo isso de uma vez, eu não aguento mais isso Demi. Assuma de uma vez que eu não sou algo essencial para você. Eu nunca fui boba Demetria, apenas não sei fazer certas escolhas, e uma delas foi não me impedir de me apaixonar por você, mas agora vou te dar duas opções, ou você para com isso, ou definitivamente tudo isso acaba aqui. – Eu estava ofegante e com uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas eu não daria isso a ela._

_- Vou repetir porque você parece não ter ouvido direito, eu gosto de tudo isso Selena, gosto de chamar atenção e ser o centro das atenções, gosto de sair com eles, do prazer que eles me dão. Eu não vou parar. Talvez o que tivemos fosse apenas algo momentâneo. Eu não sinto mais tudo aquilo entende? Talvez devêssemos ficar apenas na amizade. – Sua expressão era dura._

_- Ficar apenas na amizade? Você vem me falar isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Agora chega, eu já aturei muita coisa por você, eu estava engolindo tudo isso e fazendo vista grossa, mas chega, cansei de ser idiota, cansei de ser seu brinquedo, não vou ser mais um de seus casos dúbios. Esqueça tudo o que tivemos, eu fui tola em pensar que tudo isso um dia pudesse dar certo, fui mais tola ainda em pensar que você cumpriria tudo o que disse; você sabe que não acredito em conto de fadas, nunca acreditei, mas em algum momento cheguei a fantasiar que você poderia ser uma espécie de príncipe encantado e eu a donzela indefesa, achei que você poderia me salvar de tudo isso, infelizmente eu estava errada. Eu preciso de alguém que cuide de mim, alguém que realmente me ame, e essa pessoa não é você. Tudo isso dói Demi, você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero poder arrancar isso de mim, essa angustia no meu peito, esse sentimento de consternação, eu não quero mais sentir isso. Agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu você vem me dizer que quer apenas minha amizade? Esqueça-me e, por favor, saia. – Eu podia vê-la fechar seus punhos com força e abaixar sua cabeça. Meu coração palpitava tão forte contra meu peito que eu podia jurar que com o silêncio que se instalou cada batida poderia ser ouvida sem dúvidas. O sentimento de perda se instalava em mim novamente, a dor em meu coração aumentava cada vez mais, minha vontade de ficar sozinha e chorar por tudo me consumia, mas não, eu não iria chorar na frente dela, eu não iria ser fraca novamente. Minha vontade era de correr em direção a seus braços, aninhar-me neles, chorar, e ouvir dela que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto e que tudo iria mudar dali para frente, que ela sempre estaria ali para mim, de que ela iria cuidar de mim, como ela sempre me dizia; mas minha outra metade dizia que eu já a havia perdido por completo, de que nada iria mudar, nada iria voltar a ser como antes. Ela se levantou e se voltou a mim por alguns segundos, eu podia notar seu semblante cerrado e um leve marejar no canto de seus olhos. _

_- Tanto faz. – E caminhou até porta fechando-a, e me deixando ali, sozinha. Eu não pude mais segurar a vontade que tinha de chorar. Ela havia realmente ido, ela não tinha dado a mínima para o que eu havia dito. Ela chegou alguma vez a dar ouvidos ao que eu dizia? Eu estava agoniada, chorando ali sozinha por alguém que nem o respeito tinha por mim, porque porra eu tinha que me martirizar tanto por ela? Depois de tudo o que havia sido falado e tudo que havia acontecido ela apenas tinha deixado claro a sua indiferença ao ter dito o que disse e dado às costas. Mas por que eu estou aqui divagando sobre isso? Não era isso que eu queria? Eu sabia que nada nunca voltaria ao mesmo, eu nunca mais a olharia da mesma forma, nunca mais nos trataríamos como antes. E o que eu pensei ser a pessoa com o amor que me tiraria o fôlego e faria meu coração bater tão rapidamente apenas por ser essa pessoa, o que chegou a ser, agora era quem fazia meu coração se apertar, fazia-me querer me trancar em meu quarto chorar, e me matava aos poucos por ama-la._

_[...]_

Sei que vou tentar a vida inteira entender como você me afetava e ainda afeta tanto, e no final nunca irei descobrir. E bem, sei que não importa o quanto você me machucou, o quanto doeu, ou o quanto eu odeie isso, vou adorar você pelo resto da minha vida sem arrependimentos. Você me quebrou, você _nos_ quebrou; palavras machucam, paus e pedras são meras coisas comparadas ao que você me disse, nunca pensei que palavras doessem tanto, talvez elas não doessem, mas vindas de você eu diria que foram piores do que hematomas ou cortes. Nunca achei que amar seria tão terrível, porque o amor é sim uma droga, ele vicia para depois te matar de maneira lenta. Você era a minha droga, tudo em você era viciante e matador.

Eu desejei que aquele sentimento parasse ou houvesse um fim apenas por um tempo suficiente. Você poderia dizer que eu fiquei perdida e sozinha, durante um tempo eu pensei que sim, apenas pensei isso pelo motivo de você não estar mais ali para mim, mas de certa maneira eu estava errada, pois existiam tantas pessoas ali para mim, mas eu estava tão afundada que não vi.

Nós nunca mais seremos as mesmas, você sabe disso. Eu não consigo mais acreditar em você, não como antes, coisas ditas por você para mim agora não passam de meras palavras. Você olhava pra mim como se eu fosse seu mundo, como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento, quando me olhava eu conseguia ver o brilho em seus olhos, não seria esse o brilho que mostrava que eu era alguém especial para você? Agora você me olha e é como se não me conhecesse, como se nunca tivéssemos sido mais do que amigas, você me fez acreditar que eu nunca havia visto o seu rosto, assim como você nunca havia visto o meu, você me fez pensar o quão triste era o modo como agíamos, a dor que senti assim que você saiu por aquela porta sem olhar para trás.

Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso mais lutar por você, não posso mais lutar por nós. Talvez um dia nós voltemos a ficar juntas novamente, mas não agora. Não tenha dúvidas do meu amor por você, eu te amo. Não se esqueça, você continua sendo o meu mundo, mas desculpe-me, eu não posso ser o seu.

_"When I see you again, and I'm greeted as a friend, it is understood, when we did all we could"_


End file.
